Benutzer Diskussion:Ziani15
Willkommen! Hi Ziani15 - wir freuen uns, dass L.A. Noire Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Hallo Hallo, ich bin ein neues Mitglied dieses Wikis. Ich hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Diego11 21:18, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite + Skin Hallo! Ich bin zufällig auf das Wiki hier gestoßen und hab mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht etwas Hilfe bei der Hauptseite und dem Skin gebrauchen könntest. Beim Skin stelle ich mir etwas mit minimaler Artikeltransparenz vor und bei der Hauptseite möchte ich einige interessante Elemente einbauen. Dabei will ich aber auch berücksichtigen können welche Ressourcen du hast! Bspw bringt es für dich nichts, wenn ich einen Facebook-Feed einbaue, wenn du keinen Facebook-Account besitzt, mit dem du auf den Feed zugreifen kannst. Die Hauptseite würde ich wie folgt bestücken: *Facebook-Seite (bsp: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Law-Order-Wiki/143895275622229) *Vorgestellter Inhalt (Artikel/Kategorien) *Gallery Sliders (Beispiel: http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/MeerUndMehr (oben links im Artikel)) *Neuste Bilder im Wiki (Slideshows) *Benutzerblogs für News und Community (siehe http://de.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby-Wiki in der Mitte der Seite, eines links eines rechts) Ebenso wäre ich froh darüber, wenn du mir auch einige Anregungen zukommen lässt - so kann man das Wiki besser nach gemeinsamen Vorstellungen gestalten. Bei den vorgestellten Inhalten wäre es hilfreich, wenn du mir mitteilst welche Kategorien ich mit Bild verlinken soll (ebenso bei den Slidern - wobei wir auch nur eines der Beiden nehmen können damit es nicht gedoppelt wird). Ich freue mich auf den Feedback! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:41, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab mal was gebastelt: http://de.lanoire.wikia.com/wiki/L.A._Noire_Wiki - du müsstest nur noch den Game-Trailer hinzufügen. Was meinst du? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 15:56, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wikia und Rockstar Hi, wir kennen uns ja schon^^ Also erst mal, das Wiki sieht Geil aus und ich freue mich auch schon länger auf das Spiel. So und jetzt zu den zwei Themen aus der Überschrift. 1. Also ich sehe für alle Wikis von Wikia in Zukunft schwarz, wenn die nicht mal schneller werden, die Seiten laden ewig sogar schon bei einem neuen Wiki, wo noch wenige Bilder und Seiten sind. Ich bin ja eh nicht so der freund der neuen Technik. Das Design ist zwar schön aber, Design ist nicht alles. Da muss Wikia nachbessern. 2. Inzwischen sollte ja einer 18 sein. Da sich jetzt eine Partnerschaft mir Rockstar lohnen würde um schnell Informationen zu bekommen. Schreib mich an dann kann ich dir noch mal die E-mail von dem Zuständigen Rockstar Arbeiter geben. Denn das wäre doch klasse von Rockstar mehr zu erfahren. Natürlich ein Beitrag von stupy^^ Stupy7 21:16, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Klar doch, ich hab alles aufgehoben. jochen.till@rockstargames.com Stupy7 19:34, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja hab ich, ist schon lange her. und auch nur so was wir wollten und so weit, dann hab ich GTAVIfreak weitergeleitet. Dann ist es nicht mehr Weitergegangen.... Aber zu L.A Noire noch nichts Stupy7 17:29, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja Ja ist egal, frag ihn einfach mal Stupy7 13:26, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Personal Ich würde mich als Admin für das Wiki zu Verfügung stellen. Da das (hoffentlich geile) Spiel an meinem Geburtstag erscheint werde ich natürlich ganz vorne dabei sein. Sag einfach Bescheid wenn ich erwünscht bin =D Es gibt zwar jetzt noch nicht viel zu tun, aber wenn das Spiel dann rauskommt umso mehr Drive-By 21:33, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Da habe ich leider keine Ahnung, frag am besten mal Mathias M oder Gtaivfreak. Ich werde mich mal bei Avatar melden, ich denke der weis das :D Drive-By 17:06, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: In diesem Support Video wird erklärt wie man Admin Rechte vergibt klickmich Drive-By 17:34, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Danke, Danke, ich werde mich mal daran machen bestätigte Informationen zusammen zu tragen und schauen was man schon in Artikel einbauen kann. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit ! Drive-By 19:13, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: :::: Ich werd sicher was finden :D . Es liegt jetzt an uns das Gerüst dieses Wikis aufzubauen, damit man es bei Realse des Spiels gut mit Informationen füllen kann. Drive-By 23:59, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 609NO$CENT! nun auch im neuen Wiki. Hallo Ziani hab jetzt auch schon meine ersten Beiträge zum neuen Wiki gegeben und freue mich schon auf das baldige Release von L.A Noire :D Bestellst du es dir eigentlich vor und wenn ja wo? 609NO$CENT! 17:12, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich es jetz vorbestellen soll um einen Zusatzinhalt zu ergattern oder nicht. 609NO$CENT! 16:50, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich überlegs mir nochmal, ich meine man kommt ja auch ohne z,B Haudegen Anzug oder Zusatzfälle aus. Hab ja auch in Red Dead weder das Eiskalter Revolver Held-Outfit noch das Streitross oder die goldenen Waffen vermisst und da Vorbesteller Boni mittlerweile zum Standard geworden sind kann man sich doch nicht jedes Spiel vorbestellen lassen, zudem finde ich solche Massen Aktionen meistens sehr albern da die Spiele der großen Entwickler doch sowieso Verkaufsschlager sind/werden. Ich hoffe nur das R* bei GTA V darauf verzichtet : ) 609NO$CENT! 17:04, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Babels und Co. Es wäre nett wenn wir ein paar Babels für Stub, Spoiler, Admin... hätte. Da ich davon leider keine Ahnung hab wollte ich dich fragen ob du vieleicht welche entwerfen würdest oder dafür jemanden kennst. Drive-By 18:49, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Ok, sag mir Bescheid wenn ich mein Profil mit dem Admin Babel, und leere Seiten mit dem Stub Babel schmücken kann :D Drive-By 19:55, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: Wollte nur kurz anmerken das gerade das Admin Babel echt cool geworden ist. :: PS: Stub und Spoiler sind natürlich keine Babels sondern Vorlagen :D --Drive-By 14:18, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ist es eigentlich normal das mein Profil in der Kategorie Administration erscheint wenn ich das Administrator Babel in mein Profil einbaue ? ;) --Drive-By Diskussion 23:04, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hi! Möchte mich kurz vorstellen Hi Ziani15. Ich, Gocki77, bin ein Wikia Helper und werde in nächster Zeit intensiver in diesem Wiki mitarbeiten. Grund dafür ist, dass wir finden, dass Viele Interesse an L.A. Noire haben werden und wir großes Potenzial in diesem Wiki sehen. Deswegen möchten wir gerne auf dieses Wiki aufmerksam machen. Dies wird bestimmt auch dafür sorgen, dass sich noch mehr Personen hier beteiligen. Zuvor sollte das Wiki jedoch etwas ausgebaut werden. Und dafür bin ich letztendlich hier: ich bin im Prinzip nur ein normaler Benutzer, der einige Seiten erstellt und eventuell einige Vorschläge macht. Jedoch kannst du mich auch auf Problemen ansprechen und auch bitten, an bestimmten Stellen auszuhelfen (z.B. irgendwelche Artikel/Vorlagen erstellen, die dringend notwendig sind). Ich werde definitiv keine großen Veränderungen vornehmen, ohne mit euch Rücksprache zu nehmen. Kritik an meiner Arbeit kannst du mir gerne an meiner Diskussionsseite schreiben (oder du kannst dort einfach ein wenig mit mir plaudern ;) ). Damit es sich für dich gelohnt hat das alles zu lesen habe ich noch ein Angebot: Wir können eine Facebook-Seite für das L.A. Noire Wiki erstellen. Hier würden dann alle Neuigkeiten rund um das Spiel und um das Wiki gepostet werden. Zudem werde ich dann wichtige Posts auch auf die Facebook-Seite von Wikia Deutschland posten und nochmals etwas mehr Werbung für dieses Wiki machen. Solche News sollten dann noch in Form eines Blog-Beitrags auf dem Wiki vorhanden sein, sodass wir auf sie verlinken können (schließlich wollen wir nicht nur Informationen geben, sondern auch ein Paar Leute auf diese Seite locken). Wichtig dabei ist, dass ihr die Facebook-Seite selbst instand halten und mit Nachrichten versorgen müsst. Ich werde diese Nachricht auch noch Drive-By schicken, dem zweiten Administrator. Mit diesem kannst du auch noch über dieses Angebot diskutieren. Falls Interesse besteht und noch Fragen offen sind könnt ihr mich gerne ansprechen. Frohe Ostern wünscht Gocki77 (Diskussionsseite) 20:36, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Habe ein Bild hinzugefügt. Wenn dir das Motiv passt mach ich noch die Ränder um die Figur weg. Vorlage:Spoiler Facebook Nochmals zur Facebook-Seite. Ich werde gerne eine für das Wiki erstellen, jedoch muss sich ein User dazu bereit erklären, diese Facebook-Seite regelmäßig zu aktualisieren. Ich kann zwar auch dabei aushelfen und Einiges posten, jedoch bin ich nur eine begrenzte Zeit lang hier. Deshalb muss sich mindestens eine Person dazu bereit erklären ebenfalls Administrator zur werden. Das musst ja nicht unbedingt du sein, falls du kein Account hast oder es einfach nicht möchtest. Gocki77 (Diskussionsseite) 21:53, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :P.S.:Die Posts auf Wikia Deutschland werde selbstverständlich ich übernehmen. Es geht nur um die Facebook-Seite des L.A. Noire Wikis.Gocki77 (Diskussionsseite) 21:56, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Regelmäßig ist in der Tat eher schwer zu beantworten, schließlich wird nicht jeden Tag irgendwas neues über L.A. Noire publik. Ein Post pro Woche sollte jedoch möglich sein. Dies können neue Infornationen zum Spiel, neue Trailer, Werbeaktionen von Rockstar usw. sein. Sollte ich auf etwas brauchbares stoßen kann ich dir ja auch bescheid geben oder auch selbst den Post erstellen. Besitzt du denn einen Facebook-Account? Gocki77 (Diskussionsseite) 22:10, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Klar, mach dir keinen Stress. Schönen Sonntag noch Gocki77 (Diskussionsseite) 22:50, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Hast du dir in letzter Woche bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob du dies gerne machen möchtest? Will dich natürlich nicht dazu drängen. Wenn dir das zu viel Stress machen würde, dann bin ich dir auch nicht böse, wenn du das Angebot ablehnst ;). Vielleicht finden wir dann ja noch jemand anderes dafür. Gocki77 (Diskussionsseite) 17:35, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Signatur Hi, ich wollte nur mal fragen wie man an seine Signatur einen Link zu seiner Disku einbaut, so wie es du und viele andere, die es mehr blicken als ich, gemacht haben. --Drive-By 14:32, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Danke, hat funktioniert ! --Drive-By Diskussion 21:18, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Punktesystem Ich wollte mal fragen ob du planst das Punktesystem in diesem Wiki einzuführen. Spätestens in den ersten Monaten nach Realse des Spiels, wenn mehr Leute die Seite stürmen wird sich die Frage sowieso stellen. Wenn man sieht was in jüngerer Vergangenheit im GTA Wiki augrund von Punkten passiert ist könnte man schon überlegen ob sich die Einführung lohnt. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob das PS Leute motiviert öfter im positiven Sinn im Wiki aktiv zu sein, mir persönlich ist das sowieso egal, weil ich die meiste Zeit das MonoBook Skin verwende ;)--Drive-By Diskussion 00:11, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Wenn es jemandem fehlt, wird er sich schon beschweren :D --Drive-By Diskussion 21:14, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kontakt Hast du eigentlich ICQ ? Weil wenn wir alles über Discu besprechen haben wir in einem Jahr ein größeres Archiv als Avatar ;) --Drive-By Diskussion 21:26, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Klar besitze ich E-mail, meine Haupt E-Mail Adresse die ich auch auf meinem Iphone checke ist : Schwarzbrot@rocketmail.com Klingt beknackt ich weis ;) --Drive-By Diskussion 21:38, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: :: Ok ;) --Drive-By Diskussion 21:50, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Administrator? Als Wikia Helper besitze ich bereits Adminrechte in den Wikis. Gocki77 (Diskussionsseite) 18:18, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Man achte stets auf das @Wikia in der Signatur :D Drive-By Diskussion 18:23, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, gut. Verstanden. :D --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 20:30, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Auszeichnungen Wir haben jetzt dank Gocki77 Auszeichnungen im Wiki. Ich werde mich die Tage mal dran machen sie zu individualisieren. Das geht klar oder ? Drive-By Diskussion 11:55, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Problem mit Infobox Fahrzeug. Bräuchte Hilfe. Ich habe gerade die Infobox für Fahrzeuge erstellt und ab mich an die Vorlage Infobox:Charakter orientiert. siehe die genante Vorlage: Hier Wenn ich die Infobox Fahrzeug jetzt aber einfügen will tut er so als gäbe es sie nicht zudem steht bei der Infobox für Fahrzeuge nicht Vorlage: Infobox Fahrzeug sonder nur Infobox Fahrzeug. Vielleicht weißt du ja ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Im übrigen stehen Werte wie Geschwindigkeit und Leistung der Fahrzeuge im Social Club ^^ 609NO$CENT! 14:19, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Hab’ die Seite mal nach „Vorlage:Infobox Fahrzeug“ verschoben. Du hattest sie nur „Infobox Fahrzeug“ genannt, aber das „Vorlage:“ muss bei Vorlagen vorne immer mit ran. Sollte jetzt gehen. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 14:22, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Falsche Kategoriesierung Ist es normal das meine User Seite in die Kategorie Administration fällt, solange ich das Admin Babel im Profil habe ? Drive-By Diskussion 15:20, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Neuer Skin Hi. Ihr habt MtaÄ vor einigen Tagen aufgrund eines neuen Skins kontaktiert. Was genau könnte deiner Meinung nach denn noch alles verbessern? Wir haben überlegt, ob wir das Hintergrundbild des englischen Wikis verwenden sollen, da durch die Transparenz eventuell einige Texte nicht gut lesbar sind. Zudem könnte der Bilderslider auf der Hauptseite, auf dem die Kategorien verlink sind, durch Bilder kleine Bilder ersetzt werden. Was hälst du von diesen Ideen? Sollen wir das so umsetzen? Gocki77 (Diskussion) 16:23, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Ich wäre dafür. --Drive-By Diskussion 17:24, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Macht das ruhig mal so, wie ihr es denkt, wäre ziemlich geil. Wenn es uns hinterher doch nicht gefällt, sagen wir Bescheid. Danke schonmal im Voraus. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:16, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::: Jup, ich bin da auch zuversichtlich, und um Beschwerden war ich noch nie verlegen :D --Drive-By Diskussion 20:48, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::Wird schon herausragend werden, so wie ich die Wikia-Skinmacher kenne. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:51, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich habe erstmal den Skin vom englischen Wiki übernommen. Was soll daran verändert werden? Oder soll gar die alte Hauptseite wiederhergestellt werden? Je mehr ihr meckert, umso besser, denn dann wissen wir, was für Ansprüche ihr an die Hauptseite habt. Gocki77 (Diskussion) 15:53, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::Danke, ich hab’ gerade nochmal ein bisschen was verändert. Mein einziger Verbesserungsvorschlag wäre, einen anderen Trailer zu nehmen, weil der jetzige ja auf Englisch ist. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:39, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::Englisch ftw, aber mann muss sich ja auch nach Leuten ohne Englisch Kentnissen richten. Ich bin mit dem aktuellen Skin voll zufrieden, ein bis zwei Kategorien kann man ja hinzufügen sobald sie mit Inhalt gefüllt und sehenswert sind. --Drive-By Diskussion 19:37, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Vorlage:Spoiler Wäre nett wenn du eine ensprechende Vorlage zaubern könntest. Ich würde mich da auch ranschmeisen, würde aber bei mir sicherlich ne Weile dauern. --Drive-By Diskussion 19:32, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Vorlage:Spoiler. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:36, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Schön blamiert. Naja zu seiner Dummheit muss man stehen. Natürlich gibt es schon eine entsprechende Vorlage, habe ja selbst Gocki77 darum gebeten eine zu erstellen. Bitte untertänigst um Verzeihung :D --Drive-By Diskussion 19:40, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Kurz und knapp: Drauf geschissen. ;D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:41, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Vorlage: Überarbeitung nötig Hi, wäre super wenn du eine derartige Vorlage erstellen könntest, muss nicht der selbe Wortlaut sein. Ist nur die beste Fromulierung die mir auf die Schnelle eingefallen ist. PS: Ich weis das ich in der letzten Zeit sehr wenig im Wiki gemacht habe, in 2-3 Wochen habe ich etwas mehr Luft und werde wieder aktiv mitarbeiten. --Drive-By Diskussion 17:33, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, ich hab’ momentan auch noch meine mündliche Prüfungen. Wenn die durch sind, hau’ ich die Vorlage hier ins Wiki. Liebe Grüße, --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:57, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hi, I'm bureaucrat wiki in Spanish, I have enough pictures of the game that you can use in your wiki. Hallo, ich Bürokrat wiki in Spanisch bin, habe ich genug Bilder von dem Spiel, dass Sie in Ihrem Wiki verwenden können Hola, soy el burócrata de la wiki en español, tengo bastantes imágenes del juego que puedes utilizar en tu wiki. Lo siento, uso el traductor de Google.-- 07:30, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Yes, thank you. That’s very kind of you. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 10:15, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC)